everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Coppola Fantoche
Coppola Wind-up is a 2015-introduced character and all around character. She is the daughter of Coppelia(Sort of...You'll see) from the ballet Coppelia. In the Destiny conflict, she is a Roybel, since she does not exactly want to change her destiny. This would make her a Royal except she half-heartedly supports that Rebels should be able to rewrite their own destiny. Half-heartedly, you ask why? Because while she wants to follow her destiny anyway, there is a little spark in her who tells her that she wants a happy ending and become a real girl. So, she makes the decision of becoming a Roybel. Character 'Personality' If one word was to describe Coppola's personality, it would be shy. She tries to answer the least she can in class to not draw any attention to herself. When she gets bullied by other people, she just backs down, no question. She does not have many friends although she is pretty nice. Being so withdrawn from her classmates, it's like she never existed. One time in class, the teacher assigned a group project. While her group planned and wrote down ideas and details, Copolla silently added her thoughts. They finally noticed her when they got up to leave. The only thing so extravanganza about Coppola is her love of special effects. She loves playing with glitter confetti, colored lights, dubstep sound effects, sparklers, and all that good magicky stuff. She is currently the SFX manager of the Musically Ever Afters. Coppola is fairly clumsy when walking and dancing. Antiques and vases around her always seem to break. But when she's sitting, her hands are incredibly dexteruous, and she has been known to make beautiful creations. Wind-up dolls, spinning circles with gears, and other stuff, all made out of scraps. Since Coppola isn't really alive, she has been known to be naive and slightly monotone and deadpan. She speaks without emotion, and is still learning how to adapt to this world. She is also unable to understand sarcasm, or able to sympathize. 'Appearance' Coppola is a mismatch of many metals or other materials, such as china, plastic, gears and such. She has pale, pale skin, with naturally tinted pink cheeks. It makes sense since she is partly made out of porcelain. It also makes sense that her skin is ice-cold to the touch. The back of her neck has a silver key, which has to be wound up often so she is able Coppola has mostly bronze colored hair. It is seen in volumnous curls that never go flat. Some say that's because they are made of bronze curls and springs. She also has some copper-colored or golden-colored curls, which people say is made out of solid gold. People have, once or twice cut their finger accidentally brushing them on her hair. She has pondered cutting out her hair(with a giant, volcano-temperature pizza cutter) and re-rooting it with synthetic fibers. But then again, she likes her hair the way it is, and finding giant pizza cutters is way too hard. One of her eyes is bronze, too. The iris is shaped like a gear. Her other eye has the same shape, but it is silver, instead of bronze. Whenever Coppola is thinking, the gears turn and make a sort of grinding and ticking noise. Of course she isn't completely made of porcelain. Her left thigh is bronze. She is ball jointed, but Fairy Tale How The Story Goes http://www.shomler.com/dance/coppelia/ct.htm How Does Coppola Fit Into it? Dr. Coppelius was fixing his dolls, when a bottle of the magical wine crashed on top of him, and he fell into a very deep slumber. Several years later, a group of hooligans trashed his workshop. They drank the magical wine, Relationships 'Family' Pets Romance Oufits Class-ic Schedule Throneroom 1st Period: 2nd Period: ' '''3rd Period: ' '4th Period: ' '5th Period: ' '''6th Period: Trivia * Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Ballets Category:Coppelia Category:JK Category:JK's OCs Category:Work in progress